vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109498-i-feel-ws-is-going-to-follow-gw2
Content ---- ---- Lost faith? I wouldn't get too much caught with negativity vibe. Just know its going to get better later on so go with the flow until you know it's uninteresting for ya. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not like this game have WoW developers right? ;) | |} ---- First year? WoW got decent with the beginning of TBC considering class balance and endgame content. You literally had nothing to do than farm gold in vanilla WoW between raid nights. | |} ---- lol.. kinda sounds like you listed off Wildstar.. xD Sub par buggy content - check (See rehashed daily zones, the next raid is a pre-GA 20 man). Lets not forget about all of the neglected class breaking bugs, bugs that have been in the game since Beta, etc. Lousy story - First MMO game I've played where I didn't watch a single cutscene because I couldn't get enveloped into the story (on 2 level 50's). That's just me though. Gem/Cash Shop - I'm sure it's coming, sooner than you'd think. Wildstar has lost a huge amount of it's player base, and zeroing in on that 'niche' game, as with most MMORPGs, but it seems to be happening faster than most as well. In order to save their game, they will need a cash shop at some point. I'm sure right now though, they are fine for a few months as there were lots of people who purchased CREDD, and that will keep them afloat for some time. | |} ---- Not like that norm ever changes huh.... | |} ---- ---- SWTOR went the same way for it's own reasons... Honestly 1) I don't see W* going F2P anytime soon.... but 2) frankly if / when it did I don't think it will be a big deal. As long as Carbine keeps the game philosophy the same and doesn't nerf content; W* would be just as fun if you could sub for full access; or F2P with limits on your character. I still really enjoy SWTOR for GSF and some other features. If we took the SWTOR sub model and put it on W* as is, I don't think it would make the game worse at all. There would be more casual players; but the 'hard', 'core' population would still be here and enjoying the difficulty and time investment in the content | |} ---- There's no guarantee that it will 'get better'. If the servers keeps being in a decline population wise, there will hardly be anyone around to play with for one. | |} ---- Oh, I don't think it'll be "soon" but at this point, it's almost inevitable without some SERIOUS changes that people can get behind. That said, I'd probably still play for a while afterward. It didn't chase me away from DCUO and it probably wouldn't bug me, here either. I'd keep paying my subscription, like I did at DC, until I left. I just can't play "parts of a game" ... I'd rather pay when others are playing for free, so I don't have to mess with "workarounds" and "tricks" to get the most out of my gaming experience. | |} ---- ---- Well it did/does. Now you at least have dailies, which are grind, but at least reward you for your grind. Additionally a lot of games offer housing and collectibles. Costumes can also kill some time and crafting makes (at least in W*) sense to level up. WoW has its pet battles and soon housing. Things did change, some peope just like to keep their habits. But to stay on topic: Problem with GW2's updates were the huge amount of boring stuff to do. None of those updates were memorable or gamechanging and especially not permanent. They literally were always an event and that's it. The first chapter of living story was just a huge grindfest and imo not "casual" at all. If anything it was one of the most retarded game philosophies I've ever seen and yet it still succeeded. But seriously, whoever came up with this temporary living story bs really needs to be fired. How can you just waste content, even if it is shitty. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well if we do not stick with the game or the devs do not read our feedback thoroughly giving the game a brighter future. Then yeah what you're saying can happen, but lets hope it doesn't. | |} ---- First 6 months of WoW = 5 5man dungeons, 1 40 man raid (Molten Core) and no pvp | |} ---- ---- Even if we eat lots of fiber? | |} ---- Balck Rock Spire and Scholomance were basically like mini-raids though before they adjusted them. PvP was all player based until they instituted the honor system and even then Hillsbrad was nothing but corpses everywhere... | |} ---- You've not had faith in Carbine since the beginning. | |} ---- Neither of those dungeons compare to Wildstars dungeons. Both in terms of difficulty and variety | |} ---- Ouch! | |} ---- Oh of course. I'm just mentioning them, not comparing them. | |} ---- I hope it doesn't go that bad, at this point though... Suggestion 1. Go b2p 2. Lose the mandatory sub through CREDD/Credit card, make CREDD or paying a sub raise allowed amount of EG's a week, and other additional account perks/gains like currency, renown, & prestige all account wide, additional character slots, XP gains, boomboxes, etc...it would be nice to see some unique perks from Carbine w/o all the walls SWTOR does. Perks for a sub, no walls for not having one. 3. Add all the services players want, services>cash shop Good Content doesn't get nerf'd W* becomes more accessible to new players, while bringing back players that have quit. Revenue from: B2p, CREDD, sub, Server transfers, Faction/sex/appearance/race change, Xpacs Bad Ncsoft may choose to add a cash shop taking resources away from the actual game. | |} ---- ---- Destroying the main city? GW2 was trying something different, which is why they started out rough. They wanted to create a world that actually evolved over time - a living story - which built upon the concept of dynamic events. The content was temporary because you were meant to be living through it as it happened. Any lasting effects the content introduced always left a permanent mark. Recently, season 2 of the living story started, which so far, has been offering roughly 1-3 hours of story content every 2 weeks, not including additional achievements, exploration or obtaining any special rewards. Everything is also permanent now through the use of replayable personal story instances. | |} ---- I agree whole-heartedly with this. Season 1 of GW2's Living Story was very ropey, punctuated by enjoyable and memorable moments, sure, but all the time had me wishing for an expansion instead. But now they've cut their teeth on this style of delivery, they seem to be hitting their stride. The story itself is much better, makes you care more about the other characters and makes your actions seem more important. The new zones and enemies have also been really good. I would still like to see more professions and races, but I'm more than happy with an hour of story (considering I've had approx. 10 mins of story from Wildstar since launch) content and 4-5 hours of exploration and stuff for absolutely free. OP's "Going to follow GW2" feels pretty disparaging, where I feel that GW2 has been quite a success, continuing to use the business model and design ethos it was designed with on release. I feel this game will need to have a rethink to survive as long as ArenaNet's game. | |} ---- Yeah destroying the city is the only thing I really recall from Scarlet. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to hate on GW2, I'm merely trying to tell, GW2 had huge problems at the beginning and it's going strong. I mean, it took them 2 years (?) to finally implement the idea players have been begging for all the time: Make the content replayable/permanent. | |} ---- I thought they could pull it off with monthly updates, but the next drop has been postponed. It raises red flags to me. | |} ---- The thing is, I do agree that's a good number to finish your first round of in-game additions on and that, yes, all MMOs go through these growing pains. However, there are a lot more polished theme parks that Carbine is competing with now than Blizzard was competing with ten years ago, and a good many of them aren't charging you a monthly sub. Some aren't even charging a box price. Wildstar has to fight in 2014's market, not 2004's. NCSoft's previous history has been F2P: City of Heroes (with the VIP hybrid), Lineage 2, and Aion. Guild Wars 2 is the odd B2P duck, but Arenanet holds a fair bit of independence. If Wildstar gives up the sub goose, it'll depend if Carbine gets the Anet treatment or gets hoovered into the NCSoft hivemind. As for the down-side, well, players already are leaving with no vested interest in the game. They're just not as eager to come back. I don't know about your gut, but mine feels like its carrying a spare tire. | |} ---- ----